Made in Neighpon, Part One
by MST3KFan79
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her friends are sent by Princess Celestia to the far east land of Neighpon to establish better relations, but things go wrong when a sinister plot involving an ancient evil planning to keep this from happening.


My Little Pony

Friendship is Magic

Made in Neighpon, Part One

A beautiful sunlit sky envelops Twilight Sparkle's large hot air balloon as it floats peacefully over the ocean below. Inside the balloon's basket is Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike, whom holds a small, but apparently heavy, fancy chest that he struggles to hold on to in his tiny hands.

"Thanks for coming along on this trip everyone," says Twilight as she turns to the others. "I don't think the trip would be as fun if Spike and I had to do this task the Princess gave us alone."

"Ah, i'twirnt nothing Twilight," says Applejack as she looks out to sea. "We're friends and after all, we all gets to travel to a land ain't none of us ever been before in tha process."

"Indeed," adds Rarity. "To see the culture of a totally different land from ours is not something one gets to experience often. The fashion alone I'm sure will give me all kinds of new ideas for dresses when we get back home."

"And the treats," says Pinkie Pie as she suddenly pops up from outside the basket excitedly, startling nearby Rarity in the process. "I've heard they have all kinds of really good, but bizarre looking foods where we're going. Not to mention, what they do in a day, how they sleep, how they eat, and everything else!"

"I've heard lots of things like that about this place too, Pinkie," interjects Twilight. "However, we can't assume that it all to be fact. After all, remember the incident with Zecora?"

"Ah, don't sweat it, Twilight" says Rainbow Dash as she flies up alongside the balloon. "If you've been to one unfamiliar place, you've been to them all."

"I dunno about that," adds Fluttershy as she flies down next to Rainbow Dash. "What if there's some really scary things or places there we don't know about? We have a lot back home. I can only imagine what we could run into."

"Oh, please," says Rainbow Dash confidently. "Whatever they have there can't be much worse what we have back home."

"Do you know for sure?"

"No," says Rainbow Dash as she thinks on it with a brief bit of worry. "But I really doubt this place could have anything worse then Everfree Forest."

"By the way, what is this place we're going to everyone keeps talking about?" interrupts Spike with a puzzled look as he continues to try and hold up the small chest in his arms, causing everyone to look at each other as equally puzzled and then to Twilight Sparkle.

"It's a land called Neighpon," says Twilight as she lifts a book off the basket's floor using the power of her unicorn horn. "It's a land far across the ocean from the rest of Equestria that is normally shrouded in a thick mist. Not much is known about the land other then that the ponies living there generally did not allow outsiders aside from the Princess and her royal court into it until very recently."

"Neighpon… Neighpon… Ah, Neighpon," speaks up Rarity, recognizing the name now as she turns towards Applejack. "I remember hearing that name before."

"You probably have," says Twilight as she continues to glance through the book. "There was a period a few years back where Neighpon opened its shores briefly to accept outside ponies from other lands for a kind of show of goodwill. It was actually, more of an experiment to see how Neighpon would deal with foreign influence."

Hey!" exclaims Pinkie Pie excitedly as she turns to Applejack. "Applejack, didn't you once say you had family that went to live overseas a while back?"

"I did, didn't I?" says Applejack as her eyes widen, remembering now. "I plumb forgot the land they went to was that Neighpon place. They was gonna start up some apricot orchards over there since they heard they grew better there than back in Ponyville. Heh… My Uncle and Aunt Apricot always did have ta be different then the rest of the Apple family."

"Maybe we'll see them when we get to Neighpon then," says Twilight as she closes her book about the foreign land. "After all, word was sent ahead of time we were coming by the Princess."

"I doubt it," says Applejack with a sigh. "I used ta keep in touch with my cousin Apricotta once they all moved there for awhile, but then the letters stopped a'comin. Haven't heard anything' from them since. I can tell you though; the family back home would sure like to know what happened."

"Well gang, looks like we got ourselves a mystery," says Pinkie Pie as she pops up right next to Applejack dressed up like Fred from Scooby-Doo, holding a magnifying glass right at her face.

"I'm sure it's nothing that serious to worry about, Pinkie," interjects Twilight as she looks out at the horizon for signs of land. "They probably just got too busy to keep it touch maybe. Still, we can look around for them after we have delivered the gift we're bringing from Princess Celestia to the Emperor of Neighpon."

"The Emperor?" asks Fluttershy with interest. "Isn't the Princess the only ruler along with her sister?"

"In a way, yes," says Twilight. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna rule over all of Equestria, controlling the sun and the moon respectively, but the Emperor, whom from what I understand, is actually a distant relative to them, rules over Neighpon, keeping things in order there much like our Mayor does Ponyville, or-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake running Sugarcube Corner?" jumps in Pinkie Pie.

"Kind of like that," says Twilight with a nod. "I've heard that the Emperor is very just and kind, loved by all his subjects, throwing many celebrations for holidays unlike our own for many things."

"Oooooooh, parties," says Pinkie Pie in awe.

"I wonder if he'll throw a party for our arrival," gushes Rarity. "Oh dear, if I had known in time to prepare…"

"Sounds boring," scoffs Rainbow Dash. "When you've been to one party, you've been them all. If anything, I'm more interested in seeing how the Pegasus are like in this Neighpon place then going to some party. I've heard rumors of some wicked fliers out here. So once we're there, I want to see if any are up to a challenge from a foreigner."

"Oh, OH! Sweets first," yells out Pinkie Pie. "We have to sample all of them first!"

"No, the fashion," says Rarity with a sigh. "I must simply see what they wear for inspiration on new dress ideas and perhaps purchase some for myself!"

"What about the animals?" asks Fluttershy in a curious tone. "Do you think they'll have any cute ones maybe?"

"I sure hope we can find my family," says Applejack as she thinks on things.

"Guys, enough," snaps Twilight with a slightly annoyed tone. "Remember that this is an assignment first, sight-seeing later. We'll have plenty of time to do all those things you want to do after we give the Emperor the gift Princess Celestia has sent us to deliver."

"I hope so," speaks up Spike as he struggles to hold the chest. "This thing is getting heavy. What is it anyway?"

"Like I said, a gift for the Emperor from the Princess," says Twilight. "The fact that the Princess entrusted this task to us, to help further diplomatic relations with Neighpon… It is of the utmost care that we ensure the gift is delivered, no questions asked. As I said before, word was sent out about our arrival to the Emperor whom is expecting us as soon as we arrive, so no stalling."

"What could be so important that we're flying halfway across the world to deliver?" asks Rainbow Dash with a sigh, obviously not all that interested.

"Um…well," says Twilight as she looks at the chest then back at the ponies. "I really don't know. I just know the Princess said it was very important that it gets delivered to the Emperor."

"Ya mean you never looked inside?" asks Applejack as the curiosity amongst the ponies rises.

"No, why would I? It's not my place to look at-"

"But it could be something really, really cool," says Pinkie Pie as she wraps a hoof around Twilight's neck.

"It could be jewels," sighs Rarity as she thinks about it happily.

"Maybe it's a cute little bird," adds Fluttershy.

"Or it could be some kind of wicked new toy," chuckles Rainbow Dash in a teasing manner.

"Stop it," snaps Twilight, her face flustered from all the talk and her own desire to know what is in the chest. "Whatever it is, it is to be given to the Emperor as a gift from the Princess. That is it. It's none of our business. So…so let's just leave it at that."

"Well, we ARE delivering it," says Rainbow Dash. "Don't you think we deserve to at least have a peek?"

All the ponies and Spike look at Twilight with eager eyes as she nervously looks back. She wants to know just as much as them, but her vow to the Princess also tugs at her.

"W-Well…," starts Twilight before turning back towards the ocean and then noticing land surrounded by a thick mist just as the book said on the horizon. "Oh, look! We're here!"

As the balloon approaches the land of Neighpon, the thick mist begins to envelop the ponies, blinding their site.

"This here mist's thicker than a slice of one a Pinkie Pie's strawberry cakes," says Applejack as she squints to see anything through the mist.

"It's true," chimes in Pinkie Pie as she pulls out a whole strawberry cake from nowhere before devouring it comically. "Muh strawburry cakes ARE tick!"

"There IS supposed to be land somewhere in this mist, right, Twilight?" asks Rainbow Dash as she and Fluttershy try to continue to fly alongside the balloon.

"Of course," says Twilight with a nod as she again lifts up her book about Neighpon and reads it. "The mist acts kind of like a barrier to keep Neighpon from danger."

"Okay, and so then how do we get through it?"

"W-Well, I seem to recall Princess Celestia said the way would open for us."

"How?"

As though if on cue, the chest Spike holds begins to shake in his hands, startling him and the ponies as suddenly a bright ray of light shoots out from the keyhole and out into the mist, causing it to separate and reveal land before the ponies.

"Well, ain't that just the darndest thing," says Applejack. "Guess whatever is in that chest is more then a gift."

The balloon moves forward now towards the revealed land and the ponies get their first sight of the land's vast landscape. What appears to be a port with many large boats docked is the first thing they notice with many large unusual shaped open boats lined up with huge decorative sails attached to them. Various ponies work away at them prepping them to take off until they notice the balloon floating overhead and stop to watch it go by.

Many of the ponies on the docks wear unusual outfits over their bodies that resemble work clothes of some kind (samue) in various dark colors as well as some wear headbands over their heads. They at least must be work clothes of some sort in the ponies minds since the ones doing things on the boat are the only ones wearing them, while those not doing any work are not.

"Well, I can see their fashion is… unique," says Rarity in disappointment. "They look like they should be going to bed not working."

As they travel further, the ponies then notice many houses and businesses lining the area near the port much like Ponyville, but the buildings' designs are much more angular sloped and decorative with many lanterns adorning them along with statuettes of unfamiliar creatures. Again, many ponies go about their business along the streets below, until seeing the large balloon floating over them and stop.

Many of these ponies wear straight-lined robes with the hem falling to the rear part of their back feet, with attached collars and long, wide sleeves (kimono), with a large sash tied around the waist and tied at the back (obi).

"Now this looks more like it," says Rarity happily.

The rest of the ponies though glance down and the crowds of ponies below feeling a bit inadequate.

"Well, we were expecting different, and by the looks of things, a lot of it is," says Twilight.

"Yeah, and now we all sure stick out like a pear in an apple orchard because of this," comments Applejack as the ponies below continue to follow the balloon's path forward.

"Yeah, well, so does that," says Rainbow Dash as she points forward.

Ahead of the group and past all the town buildings, a large exotic palace unfolds before them. It is huge with at least several stories, almost like a small mountain in height, adorned with many decorations similar to the rest of the city, but clearly much grander to give the impression of an important building.

"Oh, my," says Fluttershy in awe.

"It's huge," adds Spike. "Even Princess Celestia's castle wasn't THAT big."

"I know, Spike," says Twilight as her own look of awe quickly turns to determination. "But it's where we have to go."

The descent down towards a large open garden outside the palace goes smoothly for the ponies as Neighpon ponies start to gather around to see the strange new arrivals.

"I think we're gonna to be quite popular here," says Applejack towards Twilight as the balloon lands with a light thud and the ponies start to step out among the gatherers.

"I for one am perfectly fine with that," says Rarity as she whips her mane around briefly and poses as if someone was taking her picture. "Come, come, everypony, look all you want!"

"Are you all foreigners?" asks one Neighpon pony towards the group.

"Did you really come all the way here by that balloon?" asks another one.

"Where are you from?" asks yet another.

Everyone is soon overwhelmed by the gathering crowds of ponies to see the new visitors to their land.

"Please," says Twilight as she tries to push through. "We're here on important business!"

"Ain't ya all never seen ponies from a foreign land before?" snaps Applejack, a bit annoyed by the crowding.

"Hey!" yells Rainbow Dash as her tail is suddenly tugged on.

"Is this your normal mane color?" asks a curious Neighpon pony.

"Are you from Tokyoats?" asks another.

"Ouch!" yells out Rarity as another pony grabs some of her mane. "I said look, NOT touch!"

"Your mane is so beautiful," asks a curious pony. "How do you get it to curl like this?"

"P-Please…we just need to…to deliver a gift," says Fluttershy nervously as she cowers away from the gathering ponies around her.

"So !" exclaim several ponies at Fluttershy's reactions to their presence.

"Hey, maybe they'll throw a party like I did for when you first showed up at Ponyville, Twilight," says Pinkie Pie in her usual excited way. "You said the Emperor is known for parties!"

"Pinkie Pie, I don't think-"

"Welcome to Neighpon foreigners!" yells out an overly-excited unicorn with a light brown coat, cream colored mane, a cinnamon roll shaped cutie mark, and a light foreign sounding accent, jumping out of the crowd of ponies and causing a bunch of balloons and streamers to explode all around Twilight and company somehow, halting them and Neighpon ponies from the mobbing actions that were occurring. "It's not often we get ponies from another land around here."

"O-Oh, well, thank you," says Twilight with an awkward smile. "We didn't know th-"

"We celebrate the arrival of noobs in our land?" chimes in the unicorn. "Don't sweat it, we get that a lot. No wait, we don't because we don't really get anyone new around here that often to actually get that a lot. So I guess you're lucky that we're prepared in case we do…which we don't, and well… Welcome to Neighpon! Would you like the guided tour of the land, or maybe a sampling of our many foods, or-"

"W-We actually are here to see the Emperor first actually," interrupts Twilight as she motions towards Spike and the small chest. "We came with a gift from Princess Celestia."

"Oh," says the unicorn a bit saddened, but then quickly cheers back up. "Well, when you're done please stop by the restaurant in the outskirts of town that smells really, really good later then. I'll throw you a great welcoming party. My name's Cinnamon Swirl, by the way, just so you know."

With that, Cinnamon Swirl bounces off back towards town as the ponies look on dumbfounded, with the exception of Pinkie Pie.

"I like her," says Pinkie Pie with a smile. "She seems like fun."

"There's…another pony like Pinkie Pie in the world," says Rainbow Dash as everyone looks on stunned. "Except she's a unicorn."

"That's…scary," adds Applejack.

"Very," says Rarity.

"W-Well, they say that there's always the possibility of two ponies being like each other somewhere in the world," says Twilight in an attempt to assure everyone. "Anyway, we should get going to see the Emperor."

However as soon as Twilight says this, the crowds of ponies again begin to shuffle more excitedly around the gang, bombarding them with even more questions about things.

"Are you friends with our Emperor?"

"Are Princess Celestia and Luna really nice?"

"Do you think things popular here would be popular where you live and vice versa?"

"Ugh, too many ponies," gasps Twilight as she continues to try and squeeze free from the mob. "Too many questions!"

"Free Green Tea Ice Cream to the first one hundred ponies at the Sweet Tea Jamboree just outside of town!" yells out a familiar voice suddenly.

All the ponies surrounding Twilight and company suddenly halt, look off towards the nearby path outside of town and quickly rush off towards the location told to them for the free treat. Twilight sighs with relief and looks up to see Cinnamon Swirl waving at her happily and then bounces off towards where the crowd went.

"Well, that was something," says Twilight. "At least now we can head to the Palace and deliver Princess Celestia's gift."

"Ah…Twilight," chimes in Applejack from behind. "We got a problem."

Twilight turns to notice now only Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Spike are standing behind her.

"Rarity?… Rainbow Dash?… Fluttershy?…"

"The crowd musta whisked them all away when they took off," says Applejack with concern.

"Or maybe they wanted to get some of that ice cream," says Pinkie Pie. "Green Tea Ice Cream sounds yummy!"

"Oh, we can't search for them right now," pouts Twilight as she becomes increasingly worried and looks around. "The gift needs to be delivered first."

"Ah guess it's good that Spike is still here with it then," says Applejack as he motions towards the baby purple dragon. "Otherwise, we'd be really up a creek without a paddle."

"Why would you need a paddle to go up a creek?" asks Pinkie Pie confused. "It'd be too big to use on that. Now a river-"

"I'm sure the others can make it back to the palace once they get free from wherever they are," interrupts Twilight. "Everything will be fine… Yeah, fine…"

"They probably used the opportunity to just sneak off and do stuff other then this," says Spike with a grumble. "Wish I thought of that."

Everyone looks at Spike silently, a bit annoyed that he not only would suggest such things, but that what he said about the ponies missing being probably right. He then notices the looks towards him.

"What?" he asks with a shrug.

"Ugh, if that's true, we were gonna do stuff AFTER meeting the Emperor," she groans before turning to the others. "Still, I should have figured… New place, new things to do, and all that… If what Spike said is what happened, I won't keep any of you guys if you want to go off and explore, too."

"Nah, I'm fine," says Pinkie Pie with a smile. "I actually want to see inside the palace and maybe they'll throw us a party for our arrival!"

"Ditto, Twi," says Applejack with a nod. "I would like at find any evidence of what happened to my family and see how they're doing, but like you said, that can wait til later."

"I'm guessing I don't have much of a choice on things?" asks Spike as he continues to haul the chest in his arms. "Because that Cinnamon Swirl's party and free ice cream sounds-"

"Maybe later, Spike, but right now, no."

"Aw…"

And so the ponies head towards the palace gates nearby, not noticing a shadowy pony watching them from afar, their eyes squinting deviously.

As the ponies of Neighpon go about their business around town once again after the hot-air balloon sight from earlier, things are again halted as a sudden explosion of rainbow startles them from across the sunlit sky, for above the land of Neighpon, Rainbow Dash flies by. She goes over rooftops and through streets, leaving a beautiful rainbow trail in her wake.

"This is way more fun then flying through Ponyville," she chuckles to herself, as she looks downward. "And way more fun then going to see some Emperor. That royal stuff is always so boring. Glad those ponies helped me to sneak away when they did."

As Rainbow Dash continues her flyby the town though, suddenly a bright flash of red orange and yellow of equal speed blasts past her, startling her and causing her the spin briefly out of control.

"What the-?"

The blur again buzzes her and cause her to spin again.

"Alright, I know a challenge being issued when I see one! Let's go!"

Rainbow Dash takes off after the blur of colors and proceeds to create quite a colored show for the ponies below that look on amazed.

"Whoever you are, you're good," says Rainbow Dash towards the blur with a smile. "But I'm better."

Rainbow Dash then suddenly builds up her speed, matching up right behind her competition, an arrogant look on her face. However, right as she is about to catch up to the blur, a sudden burst of color blasts forth looking like a firework display, startling her as well as briefly blinding her and causing her to crash into some nearby trees.

"What the hay was that!" snaps Rainbow Dash as she pulls herself out of some branches of the tree she crashed into, covered in scratches and leaves. "It was like some kind of fireworks show exploded in my face!"

"You like it?" says a voice from above. "It's called a Firecracker Burst!"

Rainbow Dash looks up from the tree to see another Pegasus like her, but a blue-violet color with a mane colored in orange and yellow streaks and a cutie mark showing an exploding firecracker. She wears a pair of flight goggles over her eyes, which she raises to her forehead as she offers a cocky grin.

"So," starts Rainbow Dash as she pulls herself fully out of the tree. "The rumors are true, there are some Pegasus out here that have skills."

"You better believe it," says the goggled Pegasus proudly. "The name's Firecracker, and I'm one of, if not the best flier in all of Neighpon."

"Oh, really?" asks Rainbow Dash with a sly grin. "Well, I'm Rainbow Dash, and I'm one of the best fliers in all of Equestria."

"All of Equestria? Oh, please." says Firecracker as she chuckles. "_All_ of Equestria? I don't think you can claim that title."

"I think I can, seeing as how I won the _Best Young Fliers _competition back in Cloudsdale."

"Oh, so you're the one whom did the Sonic Rainboom I heard about from travelers," says Firecracker with a gasp before scoffing right back in Rainbow's face. "Well, still you're saying that you're the best flier in all of Equestria. I don't think so."

"Oh, yeah?" says Rainbow Dash, annoyed that this other Pegasus seems to think so much more of herself and gets right in her face. "How about we settle this with a race then to see?"

"You're on," says Firecracker back. "Fastest one around Neighpon can actually call themselves the best in all of Equestria."

Rainbow Dash and Firecracker then take off out into the sky again, leaving multi-colored trails behind as they do.

In the outskirts of Neighpon, floating along a forest trail, Fluttershy looks around the various floras surrounding her.

"I don't really know how I got all the way out here, but since I'm here I guess it wouldn't hurt to maybe see if I can find any of the woodland creatures this land has on it," says Fluttershy before thinking on it. "I know though I should really head back… Twilight was really hoping for us all to go with her to deliver the Princess' gift, and-"

A sudden rustling in some nearby bushes startles Fluttershy and she turns towards the source.

"Little woodland creatures?" she asks softly. "Is there anyone here? Hellooooooo…."

Fluttershy slowly starts to move closer to the bushes the noise emanates from, being sure not to do anything that might seem aggressive towards it.

"Hello?" asks Fluttershy as she approaches the bushes. "Don't be afraid little one, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to see what you look like."

Fluttershy moves herself even closer to the bush only to then have another pony accidentally jump out of the bush at the same time as her approach towards it and crash into her.

"I'm sorry!" yells out the Earth pony as she jumps back from Fluttershy in horror. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SORRY!"

"U-Um…it's okay," says Fluttershy as she rubs her slightly scuffed up nose a bit from the crash. "I was…just looking for some cute little woodland creatures."

The sea green colored Earth pony with light pink mane and a cutie mark showing a tulip with a starlight mint in its flower gasps as she looks over Fluttershy.

"Oh, you must be one of those foreign ponies I heard about," gasps the pony as though she realizes something and quickly bows to Fluttershy. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! Please don't hurt me! I'll bring you any animal you wish to see!"

"But I-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The pony then suddenly hides herself back halfway into the bush she came out of as Fluttershy looks on at first a bit confused as to the pony's strange reaction.

"Are you afraid of me?" asks Fluttershy as she approaches the other pony, whom backs away even further.

"Y-Yes…"

"You don't need to be," says Fluttershy in a soft, assuring tone. "I'm not dangerous. Can't you tell?"

"Well, I guess so," says the pony as she comes out from the bush a bit. "I mean, you don't look like how I've heard foreigners look like. You're not here to eat us, right?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" gasps Fluttershy, shaking her head profusely. "I assure you, we aren't."

"I…I believe you," says the pony as she emerges fully from the bush and walks toward Fluttershy. "M-My name's Mint… Mint Tulip."

"Fluttershy. Pleased to meet you."

"You said you were looking for woodland creatures?" asks Mint Tulip as she slowly begins to become more comfortable with the Pegasus pony before her.

"Oh, yes," says Fluttershy excitedly. "Back where I'm from, we have all kinds of cute creatures like rabbits, birds, frogs, butterflies…"

"W-We have a lot of those, too!" exclaims Mint Tulip. "W-W-We also have snow monkeys, and bears, and deer, and…and…and…and raccoon dogs, but they're not really dogs!"

"Oooooohhhh!"

"C-Come on, I can show you!" says Mint Tulip excitedly motioning deeper into the forest as Fluttershy follows.

Meanwhile, in town, Rarity walks along the many shops as other ponies look on a bit stunned by her glamorous appearance.

"Honestly, if I had known I was going to create such a spectacle here, I would have worn something to truly capture attention," says Rarity with a groan as she attempts to fix her messed up man and tail briefly. "These foreign ponies not only messed up my beautiful mane, but dragged me clear across town! I should probably get back to Twilight and the others before…I…"

Rarity's words trail off as she glances into a nearby store window and sees various intricately woven kimonos and other articles of clothing that catch her eye and she quickly forgets what she was just complaining about.

"Oh, my, these designs are simply marvelous. They would look perfect on some ponies back in Ponyville." she gushes as she looks over everything.

"Oh, I agree," speaks up a unicorn that happens to be suddenly next to Rarity, startling her. "In fact, they all would good on just about everypony, but one as elegant as yourself, they would all scream 'I'm a star'!"

The unicorn is a beautiful red color with black and white striped mane and a piece of cloth with scissors and a thread through it cutie mark. She wears a light blue neckerchief around her neck to accent her overall look.

Rarity looks her over a bit, her mind thinking on what the unicorn said and then smiles as she raised an eyebrow in interest.

"A fellow clothing designer I take it?" asks Rarity.

"You're actually looking at something in my shop window right now actually," says the unicorn back as she motions upwards.

Rarity looks up at the top of the building to see 'Velvet Breeze Boutique' and then back towards the unicorn.

"Velvet Breeze?"

"The one and only famous fashion designer of Neighpon, at your service," says Velvet Breeze with a bow. "I take it judging from the many looks of ponies towards you that I have seen, that you are one of the foreign ponies I have heard about arriving today?"

"I am, and in fact looking for new material and designs for making new dresses back in Ponyville and beyond while I'm here," says Rarity proudly. "I'd guess perhaps you would have a few ideas? Maybe some materials unique to your land that could make some truly fabulous dresses?"

"But of course, that is, if you would grace me with some ideas and materials of your own," interjects Velvet Breeze with a motion towards her store's doorway. "I would be most interested in learning of what is considered fashion in your part of the world."

"Splendid!" exclaims Rarity as she walks inside the store with Velvet Breeze. "I have a feeling this will be quite an informative and advantageous discussion for both of us."

"I should certainly hope so," adds Velvet Breeze as she shuts the store's door behind them.

Back at the Neighpon Palace, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Spike walk into a huge entryway for the inside of the castle. Various flora surrounds the area as well as the tall towers leading to the inside.

Around the area, four armored guards stand watch in armor similar to that the pegasus guards wear in Princess Celestia's castle, but rather then made from steel and finely shaped like them, the armor on these guards appear to be made of strips of leather laced together into the shape of armor, Helmets over their heads also seem much more elaborate with sharp face coverings and pointy decorative crests in the front similar to a bull or other horned creature (samurai).

"Well, we definitely know we're in a castle now," says Spike as the group walk up to the castle's inside. "Even here they have guards everywhere!"

Curious, Pinkie Pie approaches one of the guards and cocks her head to the side a little, making a face, then another one, lifting her front legs in the air and making all kinds of silly noises. Upon noticing no reaction she sighs, a bit disappointed.

"Must have a school for all guards on how to act like a statue," says Pinkie Pie with a shrug as the group continues on.

"HALT!," yell out the guards closest to the inside of the palace's doorway as they suddenly raise their wings to block the inside to Twilight and company. "State your purpose."

"Oh, uh," starts Twilight as she is taken aback by the sudden question. "I am Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends,…Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Spike. We have come from Ponyville on behalf of Princess Celestia to deliver a gift to the Emperor."

The guards briefly exchange glances and then nod.

"You are expected, Twilight Sparkle. You may enter, but be on your best behavior."

"O-Of course, why wouldn't we be?" asks Twilight as she glances back to see Pinkie Pie again making faces at a guard and places a hoof over her face in embarrassment.

A short time later, the group is sitting in a nicely fashioned guest room. Unique sliding doors are used to enter and exit the rooms that are as decorative as the walls around it. A small box shaped lantern shines over a short table with pillows at each end of it for sitting. There is a teapot sitting at the center with teacups also at each end of the table.

"Well, despite the rocky start getting here, I gotta say these Neighpon's at least has got some nice rooms ta relax in," says Applejack as she takes a sip out of the teacup in front of her. "And the tea's actually pretty good, too. Ginger ah think."

"It really is," says Twilight with a sigh. "The others don't know what they're missing. It's just so…relaxing."

"Yeah, but knowin' Rainbow Dash, it still woulda bored her ta no end," laughs Applejack. "She's probably out there like she said she was gonna do and flying all over the place."

"And THAT'S what worries me," says Twilight. "We're in a foreign country. They have different ways of doing things around here."

"Ya think the others might do somethin' that'll tick these Neighpon ponies off?"

"That's just it," says Twilight as she looks down into her teacup. "This is a whole new place to us; no one is really familiar with anything here. For all we know, something that's normal for us in Ponyville is considered an insult here."

"It can't be that bad, Twilight," says Pinkie Pie as she then with her mouth, picks up her teacup and loudly slurps the tea down, causing the others to look on in disgust.

"Oh, yeah, I'm not worried now," says Twilight with a groan.

"Ah, come on, Twilight," speaks up Spike as he sits back in his spot at the table. "You worry too much about things."

"I do not, Spike. I merely don't want my first time being essentially a foreign diplomat to a land I've never been to end up causing some kind of massive international incident."

"I'm sure the others understand that, Twilight," says Applejack in an assuring tone. "They know what's at stake here what with the whole relations thing."

"!" scream both Fluttershy and Mint Tulip as they run out of a bush and are immediately followed by a creature with the head of a monkey, the body of a raccoon dog, the legs of a tiger, and snake for a tail (Nue).

The monster roars out a high-pitched monkey-like screech as the two ponies try to keep ahead of it.

"I thought you said monkeys were nice creatures," says Fluttershy to Mint Tulip, glancing back at the Nue with fright.

"I forgot there are some things that aren't so nice that look like monkeys!" exclaims Mint Tulip, sobbing comically. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

As the ponies continue to run through the forest, they pass under a large fallen tree stump while the Nue simply stomps over it, crushing it as it continues to pursue them.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy," sobs Mint Tulip. "I'm SO sorry! I'm a terrible animal guide!"

Seeing Mint Tulip's reactions and her crying as they continue to run, Fluttershy looks back at the Nue. A look of sudden determination crosses her face and she then spins around to stop dead in her tracks, kicking up a trail of dust behind her as she does, startling both Mint Tulip and the Nue.

"F-Fluttershy!" squeaks out Mint Tulip in horror as she watches the yellow and pink pegasus stare down the massive Nue.

"Alright, that's enough," she suddenly snaps at the Nue, whom looks on dumbfounded at the tiny pony before it suddenly standing up to it. "Where do you get off chasing innocent ponies around and scaring them so, huh? You think because you're bigger then everyone else you deserve to pick on them for no good reason?"

The Nue rubs the back of its head and makes an awkward grunt noise as though trying to explain itself, unsure of what to really do in this situation, as Fluttershy gets even closer.

"You're going to march right back into that forest and think about you did right now, Mister," says Fluttershy as she points away from her and Mint Tulip. "And don't you ever think of doing this ever again. Understood?"

The Nue nods somberly and then slowly turns and walks away defeated. All Mint Tulip can do is look on, her mouth agape in pure disbelief at what she has just seen before Fluttershy turns back towards her.

"Um…are you okay?" she asks, back to her normal timid self. "I didn't want to have to do that, but he was being mean and you were crying, and-"

"H-How did you d-do that?" asks Mint Tulip. "The way you stood up to that monster... That was amazing!"

"Not really," says Fluttershy in embarrassment. "It's just well, I get like that if my friends are in danger a lot."

"We're friends?" asks Mint Tulip, surprised.

"You don't want to be?"

"N-No… I mean, y-yes… I mean," stutters Mint Tulip before taking a breath and starting over. "I would very much like to be your friend. Um…that is, if you'll have me as one as I tend not to make m-many friends."

"I would like that," says Fluttershy with a smile. "I didn't have many friends aside from the animals of the forest near where I live once as well, but then I end up getting lots of wonderful friends. Friends that are probably worried about me even right now…and I should probably be there for them."

"T-Thank you," starts Mint Tulip. "S-Since we're friends then… Um, c-could you maybe please teach me how to stand up to bigger creatures like what you did earlier?"

"What?" asks Fluttershy surprised. "I couldn't. I don't know how. Like I said it just kind of happens."

"R-Really?" asks Mint Tulip as she glances behind Fluttershy now, worried. "D-Do you think maybe it could happen again? Like a l-lot?"

Fluttershy, confused by Mint Tulip's words, looks to see what she is looking at behind her to ask such things to see now a horde of Nues standing there growling and ready to give chase.

"Oh, my…"

Back in the town area of Neighpon, drawings and designs of clothing litter about the back part of the clothing store Velvet Breeze owns as she looks on at Rarity working on a pony mannequin, designing a new outfit for her.

"Your designs from Ponyville are truly interesting," notes Velvet as she glances at some of the designs for clothes on the floor and then back at Rarity working on a kimono dress similar in design to something she would design back in Ponyville using her magic unicorn horn. "A bit too busy I think though with all the jewels and frills. Normally we Neighpons keep things a bit more simple in the execution. These designs of yours seem quite a bit more… flamboyant then what they generally wear."

"Darling, simple is when you're just going out for stroll and trying not to be noticed," says Rarity as she continues to work on the dress "These outfits should be designed to get the one whom wears them noticed by everypony everywhere they go!"

"I suppose, but really, I don't know if your designs will be very well embraced by the ponies here."

"We'll just see, won't we?" asks Rarity as finishes up the kimono she is working on and steps back. "There, your first overseas styled…what was it you called these? Oh, yes, kimono, is done. I guarantee it will change Neighpon fashion forever."

"I wonder if that's such a good thing," says Velvet Breeze concerned as she and Rarity then hear the jingle sound of the store's door being opened.

A Neighpon pony walks along looking at all the various outfits on display obviously interested in buying something as she walks up to the counter.

"May I help you?" ask both Rarity and Velvet Breeze at the same time before Rarity, realizing her mistake in that it is not her shop smiles awkwardly and steps back.

"Um, yes," starts the pony. "I'm in the mood to buy something different then the usual today."

"Well, we have lots to choose from," says Velvet with a smile. "Whatever you want, we have and if we don't I will personally make for you."

The pony looks around at everything again on display, but doesn't seem too interested in anything offered on the sales floor, as Velvet looks on a bit concerned at this having worked so hard on so many different articles of clothing.

"Perhaps you'd like a specially made kimono or a new hat maybe?"

The pony then suddenly notices the Rarity influenced design Velvet Breeze had worked on sitting near the back of the store and walks over towards it.

"What is this?" she asks in an astonished tone. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"That?" asks Velvet Breeze with a surprised look. "Well, it's a design I recently got from overseas actually."

"I want it," says the pony excitedly.

"Wh-what? Are you sure?"

"Yes, you don't even have to wrap it up," says the pony excitedly. "I'm going to wear it out of here."

A few moments later, the pony is walking out of the store in the dress and other ponies nearby immediately take notice.

"Oh, wow, that dress is so beautiful!" gushes one pony onlooker.

"Who made it for you?" asks another.

"Velvet Breeze did!" exclaims the pony in the dress. "She got it from overseas!"

"I want one!"

"Me, too!"

"Me, three!"

Velvet Breeze looks on at the commotion outside in total disbelief as ponies gather from inside the store to look at the pony in the Rarity designed dress, a mix of surprise and worry crossing her mind.

"What did I say?" asks Rarity confidently walking up next to Velvet. "My dress designs are a hit."

"Yes, yes they are I guess," says Velvet Breeze. "Still, let me ask you…"

"Yes, Darling?" asks Rarity as she continues to be proud of herself.

"How fast are you at making more?"

"Why do you a-"

Rarity goes silent as suddenly she sees the front of the store completely covered with ponies looking in, eager to get an outfit similar to the one she just made. Her eye twitches barely at the sight of all the ponies.

"Oh, dear…"

A male pony works on a rice garden, planting rice stalks along a wet area of land. He finishes putting in the last stalk and looks on at the garden satisfied and wipes his brow, Without warning though, a quick blur of rainbow colors blasts by at tremendous speed, followed by another similar colored one, ripping the rice stalks right out of the ground and following after the blurs. The male pony looks on horrified, his jaw agape at what has just happened to his hard work.

"That the best you can do?" asks Rainbow Dash with a cocky grin towards the Neighpon pegasus Firecracker who keeps up the pace right next to her. "I could fly laps around you all day."

"Just keep that attitude up," yells back Firecracker. "When you lose you'll be easting those words."

The two pegasus again fly low down towards the town below buzzing several ponies as they do. A fruit stand has all its fruit blow off the cart into ponies and through windows from the blast of wind following the two determined ponies. A boat is suddenly capsized on the dock nearby from the wind. In addition, several ponies are knocked over into various things littered about the roads. The two pegasus are soon leaving a disaster zone in their wake as they continue to try to best each other somehow.

"Just give it up already," says Rainbow Dash as she turns around to face Firecracker while still flying at full speed. "Like I said, I'm the best flier in all of Equestria."

"You're the best at bragging, that's it," snaps back Firecracker.

"Hey, chill out," says Rainbow Dash. "There's nothing wrong with you being the SECOND best flier in all of Equestria."

"Oh, that is it!" snaps Firecracker as she lowers her goggles over her eyes and then gets an extra burst of speed that propels her past Rainbow Dash, causing her to spin around in place for a bit before she regains her bearings.

"H-Hey!" she yells as she takes off after the Neighpon pegasus again. "Get back here you cheater!"

Below, the Neighpon ponies try to pull themselves out of the damage caused by the two pegasus' racing by; unsure fully of what just happened. A lone building still barely standing then finally collapses with a loud 'crunch'.

Back at the palace, Twilight and the gang are still waiting in the guest room they have been put in to see the Emperor…

"Well, consarnit!" snaps Applejack annoyed. "How long do they expect us ta wait?"

"We need to be patient, Applejack," says Twilight, though her own patience is beginning to wear thin. "Obviously, the Emperor is a very busy pony."

A snoring sound is heard then, causing the ponies to turn towards Spike, whom is lying on the floor fast asleep, an occasional small green flame shooting out of his mouth as he continues to snore.

"Spike!" says Twilight in annoyance, waking the baby dragon. "We're not here to sleep!"

"Why not?" asks Spike as he lets out a yawn. "It's not like they're in any rush to get us to meet this Emperor guy you keep talking about. Why not take a little nap when they put us in a room this comfortable?"

"Because, we-"

Twilight is stopped from talking suddenly as the guest room door slides open and a young light blue pegasus with beautiful blue mane with pink and aqua highlights and a unique cutie mark in the shape of a jewel in the centre of an aqua starfish, with a pink clamshell and blue bubbles walks in. She wears a unique Neighpon style kimono dress over her body that matches her mane perfectly.

She looks over the ponies and seems a bit apprehensive as she walks in, looking each of the ponies over. Pinkie Pie gives her a smile and a wave as she does. She then turns towards Twilight Sparkle and speaks.

"You are…you are the ponies from overseas, right?"

"Yes, we are," says Twilight with a nod as she motions towards herself and her friends. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia' best pupil, and these are my friends… Applejack…"

"How ya doin'?"

"Pinkie Pie…"

"Hiya! Is a party being prepared for our arrival? Can I help?"

"…and Spike."

Spike is once again passed out on the floor sleeping much to Twilight's irritation and equal embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm pleased to meet you," says the pegasus with a bow. "My name is Aurora Mist, and I-"

"Lady Aurora," says a stern voice from behind Aurora Mist.

Everyone looks towards the doorway to see a very diplomatic dressed male pony with glasses over his eyes and a thin black moustache over his mouth standing there, looking very annoyed. Aurora Mist seems a bit intimidated by him.

"Prime Minister Yonaguni," greets Aurora with a bit of disgust in her voice.

"What are you doing talking to the foreigners?" asks Yonaguni as he glances over Twilight and friends, apparently not very happy seeing them.

"I was merely trying to-"

"These affairs are none of your concern," interrupts Yonaguni as he motions towards the door. "I will ask of you to leave now."

Aurora simply glares at the Prime Minister for a moment, then begins to walk out, offering Twilight one last look at her giving her a worried look.

"W-Wait," speaks up Twilight towards Yonaguni. "She wasn't doing anything wr-"

"You are here as the representatives of Princess Celestia are you not?" interrupts Yonaguni.

"Y-Yes," says Twilight. "We have come in order to better open relations between Neighpon and the rest of Equestria."

"Indeed," says Yonaguni with a motion towards where Spike's sleeping body and the small chest next to him is. "I trust that that is part of your offering your pet dragon passed out on the floor has next to him for the Emperor to open trades up?"

"Of course!" says Twilight awkwardly as she tries to get Yonaguni's attention away from the sleeping Spike.

"Yeah, whatever it is, it must be wicked powerful," chimes in Pinkie Pie." We never looked inside of it or anything, but whatever is in there shoots laser beams and clears fog, and-"

"Pinkie Pie, ah think that's enough," says Applejack suddenly, taking the teapot and quickly shoving the spout end into the pink pony's mouth. "Have some more tea while the others is talking!"

Beads of sweat roll down Twilight's forehead as she looks on at her friends making a bit of scene for her and then back to the Prime Minister, whom looks on a bit perplexed at the whole scene before him.

"A-Anyway, are we to see the Emperor now?" she asks as Yonaguni turns his attention back to her.

"Not yet," says Yonaguni as he becomes fixated on Twilight again. "You will first follow me to the main hall where you wait for the Emperor to arrive."

"More waiting?" blurts out Applejack before shushing herself again.

"Very well," says Twilight, ignoring Applejack's outburst. "Please lead the way."

With that, Yonaguni turns and leaves the guest room as Twilight glares back at the others.

"This waitin' thing is startin' ta get old, Twilight." says Applejack with a groan. "We had less waitin' whenever we was dealing with the Princess back home."

"Yes, Applejack, I know, but this is another land," says Twilight with a sigh as starts for the door. "We have to understand that things are different here."

"Yeah, I suppose," says Applejack as she follows. "But it don't mean I have to like it."

"Oh," says Twilight turning back towards Spike. "Pinkie Pie, could you wake Spike up?"

"Okie dokie," says Pinkie Pie cheerfully as she shakes Spike. "Wakey wakey, little flambakey!"

"Huh? What'd I miss?" asks Spike as he suddenly sits up.

"Come on Spike," says Twilight as she and Applejack walk out the door of the guest room. "We're going to go wait for Emperor."

"I thought we were already doing that," says Spike as Pinkie Pie exits and he follows, failing to pick up the small chest that was brought with them.

As the chest sits there briefly, a small panel of the floor lifts slowly near it and a black pony hoof reaches out to grab it, quickly switching it with another chest of similar appearance and closing the floor panel back up as quickly as it was opened.

"Spike, did you forget the gift Princess Celestia had us bring with us?" asks Twilight from outside the guest room.

"Oh, sorry!" gasps Spike as he runs back into the guest room and grabs the fake chest. "Huh… Seems lighter then I remember. Oh, well…"

Spike then runs back out after the others. All of them aware of the crime that has just took place.

Upon entering the main hall, the ponies are greeting by a huge dome-like room with decorative torches lining around many statues of noble looking ponies and various murals. At the center, a throne rests atop many stairs and two pegasus guards standing at each side. A large golden statue of a sun and moon with Princesses' Celestia and Luna's images built into it adorns the very backside of the throne area.

"Is nothin' in this place small?" asks Applejack in astonishment.

"You will wait here," commands Yonaguni as he then walks off into a nearby door to the side.

"Seriously?" groans Spike. "If were going to do more waiting, why not just stay back in that room we were in? It was so…*yawn*…relaxing."

"I think I've done less waitn' fer a dentist's appointment," adds Applejack.

"I know it's a lot of waiting guys," says Twilight in an assuring tone as she turns to her friends. "But once we've done this job of giving the Emperor the gift Princess Celestia has tasked us with giving him and a bit of talking, we can all go out an hopefully enjoy Neighpon."

"We can go to that party Cinnamon Swirl was talking about earlier," says Pinkie Pie excitedly. "I bet she'll have all kinds of yummies!"

"Sure, why not," chuckles Twilight as she then notices Prime Minister Yonaguni returning with several guards.

"Presenting the Emperor of Neighpon, his imperial highness, Emperor Rising Sun."

Having seen Princess' Celestia and Luna many times before and how awe-inspiring they were, Twilight and company await the Emperor's entrance expecting a pony of equal grace and virtue, but their faces quickly look on in disappointment as what appears to be a frail and sickly old blue Earth pony in regal clothes is wheeled in on a wheelchair and then lead over to the stairs up to his throne.

Two guards then assist him up the stairs to his throne where the Emperor then slowly sits, making a fart noise as he does and chuckles to himself as he adjusts himself. Twilight and her friends' faces now look on agape in total disbelief at what they see.

"Ms. Sparkle," addresses Yonaguni, turning to her. "You may now speak to his lordship."

"Uh…of course," says Twilight as she steps forward. "Greetings your lordship, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and-"

"Huh?" says the Emperor as he lifts a hoof towards his ear.

"I said, greeting your lordship, I am Twilight Sp-"

"Speak up! I can't hear you!"

"I SAID, GREETINGS YOUR LORDSHIP, MY NAME IS-"

"What!"

Twilight slaps her head in frustration as Yonaguni walks by her and stands in front of the throne.

"I believe I will have to be our lordship's interpreter," he says as he turns to Twilight. "Please state your business with his lordship."

"Um…okay," says Twilight, a bit hesitant now given having already told a bit of this to the Prime Minister before. "We are here on behalf of Princess Celestia in order to further better open relations between Neighpon and the rest of Equestria. For many years, Neighpon has only been heard of from sailors and a few allowed visitors catching glimpses and simply what Princess Celestia has told of her visits here as well as the brief period foreigners were allowed in some years back. The Princess has expressed through us a desire to further open up communication with your ponies, to perhaps open your shores further to foreigners as you recently did, this time for good, and began to allow open trade and commerce fully."

The Emperor above seems to be nodding on and off from attention as Twilight briefly stops her pitch and glances back at her friends. Applejack motioning to her about the chest.

"We have even brought a gift to act as a token of friendship between our lands in order to further show our hope for a strong and healthy relationship between Neighpon and the rest of Equestria."

Twilight then motions for Spike, whom walks up to Prime Minister Yonaguni and hands over the small chest, which he then hands over to a waiting guard holding a tray in his mouth to place in on and then walk up to the Emperor waiting above.

As this is going on, Aurora Mist looks in through the entryway, Pinkie Pie noticing and about to say something to her before Aurora quickly motions to her to stay quiet, which she does out of confusion.

The emperor slowly takes the chest from the guard holding it on the tray and then squints, looking it over curiously. His eyes seem to scan the entire box as if confused as to how to open it. However, he then is shown by a guard pointing to where the opening is and nods to him happily.

Twilight and her friends stand by, ready and feeling pretty proud of themselves, despite things starting off rough, they were able to accomplish the mission set towards them…until the chest is opened as suddenly a trio of wire and plastic snakes fly from the can with such force that it startles the emperor so bad, he clutches his chest, gasping, and then passing out.

Everyone looks on horrified at what has just happened. Twilight and the hidden Aurora Mist obviously showing the most emotion with looks of total disbelief at what has just happened.

"Oh, cool!" exclaims Pinkie Pie suddenly with a laugh. "The old three snakes in a can gag! Classic!"

Prime Minister Yonaguni and all the guards then turn towards Twilight and her friends in anger, causing the Ponyville ponies to look on embarrassed and slowly cowering away, offering nothing but nervous smiles.

"You would DARE to pull such a…a PRANK on our beloved Emperor claiming it to be a gift of friendship!" snarls Yonaguni as he approaches Twilight. "You would attempt to pull something as childish as this to the Emperor of Neighpon and expect us to open our shores to trade and more with the likes of your kind?"

"Um…yes?" says Twilight with an awkward smile, knowing obviously things are now ruined. Her mission for the Princess, failed.

"Not only will that never happen," starts Yonaguni as he paces along Twilight and her friends. "But we shall now once again close off all contact outside of Neighpon…this time _permanently_, but you and your friends are also to be placed under arrest by order of the Higher Arch of our Order for attempting harm to our Emperor."

"But we didn't-"

"Seize them!" yells out Yonaguni as several guards then surround Twilight and her friends.

"Oh, no," says Aurora Mist as she continues to look on from behind the doorway. "I have to do something…"

With this, Aurora quickly ducks out of the doorway as Twilight and her friends are led off in another direction.

Deep in some dark dungeon, the only light from the various torches lining the walls, and only sounds being those of dripping water from somewhere, Twilight and her friends sit in a jail cell. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie starts to sing a jailhouse blues song as Spike plays a harmonica to the tune.

"We came to Neighhhhhpon… *duhn, duhn, da-duhn* …nothing but aaaaaaaanon… *duhn, duhn, da-duhn* …now through an odd phenommmmmmmenon … *duhn, duhn, da-duhn* …we're stuck in a dungeeeeeeon… *duhn, duhn, da-duhn* I gots those Neighpon problem bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuues…"

"That's enough, Pinkie Pie," says Applejack as she walks towards the bars of the jail cell and looks around. "We should be tryin' ta bust outta here not sittin' round doing nothin'."

"Why not?" asks Pinkie Pie curiously. "Twilight's doing that."

Applejack glances over in the corner of the cell and sees Twilight in the fetal position muttering to herself.

"I failed. I failed Princess Celestia," squeaks Twilight, her mind having apparently snapped as her eye twitches along with her rambling on. "I caused an international incident and now Neighpon will never open up to the rest of Equestria ever. Princess Celestia trusted me, and I failed. She trusted me to do this simple task, and I failed. I failed, I failed, I failed… Heh, heh.. I failed. Failed, failed, failed, failed…FAILED!"

"Shoot," grumbles Applejack as walks over to Twilight. "She's gone plumb nuttier then a squirrel in a bag a walnuts."

"Oh, walnuts are really good on sundaes," says Pinkie Pie happily as Applejack and Spike look at her in disbelief at how she constantly remains so positive even in the grimmest of situations.

"Well, whatever," says Applejack as she turns back towards the prison bars. "We have ta bust outta here and get the others. I just hope they're okay out there. That Prime Minister is out there gunnin' fer all of us I bet right now seeing as how he sounded concernin' foreigners."

As Applejack says this though, she hears the sound of hoofs on the cold rocky floor approaching their cell. She looks to see a pair of ponies approaching from the shadows.

"Twilight," says Applejack turning back inside the cell. "You recall anything about what they do to ponies as punishment?"

"I failed…ha, ha, ha…failed," chuckles Twilight, still lost in thought as Applejack rolls her eyes and turns back to the figures approaching and then sees Aurora Mist come out of the shadows.

"You're that pony from before," gasps Applejack in surprise. "That one who tried talkin' to us when we in that guest room."

"Yes, I'm sorry about what happened before," says Aurora sadly. "If I had known what was going to happen to you, I would have stopped you from going to see the Emperor."

"What was going to happen?" asks Applejack confused as Twilight, upon hearing this, pops out of her trance and looks over. "What do ya mean?"

"That chest you brought with you, it was switched out," says Aurora. "They must have done it while you weren't looking to set you up."

"We were set up!" asks Twilight in surprise as she approaches the bars of the cell now. "You mean I didn't fail the Princess?"

"No, Prime Minister Yonaguni, he sabotaged your meeting with my father!"

"Your…father?"

"Yes," says Aurora with a sigh. "I am the daughter of the Emperor, Princess Aurora Mist. Ever since my father chose Yonaguni to be his Prime Minister a few years ago, he has been doing something to him to make him…not like he normally is and has been planning for a way to halt all relations outside of Neighpon as well as prevent any foreigners from coming in. My father is normally a very strong and noble pony that respects Princess Celestia and was open to furthering relations with other ponies outside the land, allowing a number in from the mist surrounding our land even for proof of stronger relations as you know, but now…"

"Somehow that Yonaguni weasel plumb gone and messed things up," says Applejack in irritation. "That might be why ah never heard from my family again when they came here."

"Yes, it was all secret at first, but Yonaguni had been building up followers," says Aurora as she looks on at Pinkie Pie briefly pre-occupying herself spinning and jumping around the cell in the background and raising an eyebrow at the sight. "Somehow they got to my father and were just looking for the perfect excuse to not only take over, but to close off Neighpon totally from the rest of Equestria."

"Princess Celestia wouldn't stand for this," interjects Twilight in anger. "We're all part of Equestria, and all part of her rule."

"It's probably why they keep my father as a puppet as they do," says Aurora. "My father has known the Princess for a long time and so long as Yonaguni claims the words coming out of his mouth are my father's, no one will oppose him. It's most likely why he has you imprisoned even, so you cannot tell the Princess."

"But she'll come to find us!" says Twilight. "A whole group of ponies up and disappearing-"

"That no-good Yonaguni would just probably up and lie to the Princess to keep it all secret though, Twilight," grumbles Applejack. "She'd never know we was down here."

"Yes, he has proven to be quite capable of doing things we have not been able to stop," says Aurora. "Yonaguni is a very powerful pony. I begin to wonder if we can even stop him."

"We can!" snaps Applejack with a confident smile, surprising Aurora. "We can march in and take that no good pony down good!"

"No, there are those of us who have tried, but Yonaguni is strong," says Aurora. "He has a mysterious army of ninja ponies he uses to get his way."

"Ninja…wha…?"

"Ninja ponies," repeats Aurora. "My friend behind me…her family was taken by them in the night once for opposing Yonaguni's orders."

The pony behind Aurora steps into the light now and reveals a bright orange pony similar in color to Applejack with a long braided brown mane and tail and an apricot shaped cutie mark. She wears a conical shaped hat with a strap over her head that obscures her eyesight briefly. Applejack's eyes suddenly light up as she recognizes the pony.

"Cousin Apricotta!" exclaims Applejack in excitement.

The other pony looks up and equally recognizes the cowboy hat wearing pony in the cell and her face lights up.

"Cousin Applejack!" she yells out as she runs up to try and embrace Applejack through the bars of the cell. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Likewise," says Applejack. "When the letters stopped a comin' I thought somethin' terrible had happened ta you and Aunt and Uncle Apricot."

"Something terrible did happen," says Apricotta somberly. "That Yonaguni varmint happened."

"What!" gasps Applejack. "Uncle and Aunt Apricot were the ones taken by that no good mule! Oh, now it's personal!"

"No, no, no," says Aurora with worry. "We have to get you all out of here. This isn't your problem!"

"But it IS our problem," says Twilight sternly. "What Yonaguni is doing is wrong. He is not only manipulating your father somehow and making Neighpon ponies fearful of things they don't understand. If we were to leave you like this, I don't think any of us could ever forgive ourselves."

"Twilight's right," says Applejack proudly. "The Apple..."

"And Apricot," adds Apricotta with a nod towards her cousin.

"...families aren't known to turn tail and run from a problem!"

"Besides, we still need to see one of those great parties we've heard Neighpon throws," says Pinkie Pie, off in her happy thoughts as usual.

Aurora Mist looks at the three foreign ponies in the jail cell before her as they look back bravely. Well, except for Pinkie Pie, who just smiles and hums a tune to herself. She sighs and nods with a smile.

"Right," she says turning to Apricotta. "We have to get these ponies out of that cell."

"Do you have the key?" asks Twilight curiously.

"They don't need a key," says Applejack confidently as she motions towards Apricotta. "I'd recommend steppin' back from the bars."

Confused, Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie Pie step back as Apricotta walks over towards the cell door and turns away from it. She then rears up her hind legs and with a swift kick, the door is knocked completely off its hinges and into the wall all the way back in the cell, embedding itself into the brick. Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike just look on in shock before turning to Applejack.

"Back in Ponyville, Apricotta was one of the strongest apple buckers we ever had," says Applejack. "Only problem was she tended to send the whole apple tree flying a lot of times when she did try knocking all the apples down."

Apricotta looks away in embarrassment at Applejack's words as Aurora Mist then steps into the cell.

"Okay, we have to move now," she says motioning for everyone to follow her. "I know of a secret way out of the palace."

The ponies do as told and quickly follow Aurora Mist and Apricotta out of the cell and down a hallway, Spike riding on Twilight's back as they do.

"Why does it seem there are no guards down here?" asks Twilight as she runs along Aurora.

"They probably didn't assume they'd need any," says Aurora annoyed. "They'd prefer to simply throw ponies down here and forget about them."

"So what'd y'all do ta rub that Yonaguni's mane the wrong way, cousin?" asks Applejack towards Apricotta.

"He claimed our apricot farm land was his property ta do with as he pleased supposedly under the 'Emperor's' orders. Ma and Pa objected and even threw an apricot right in that varmint's face!"

"Now that I woulda liked to have seen," chuckles Applejack. "At least you were able to make a farm work out here."

"Yeah, but then those ninja ponies showed up and took them in the night," says Apricotta somberly. "Stole all the apricots on the trees even!"

"What?" exclaims Applejack in surprise. "Even the apricots you was growing! Ah, that Yonaguni pony is really getting on my nerves…"

"It's why ah joined in the resistance we have goin'," says Apricotta. "Ah ain't gonna stop til we take care of Yonaguni, _and_ find Ma and Pa!"

"That goes for both of us," says Applejack as she offers her cousin an assuring smile. "Family needs ta stick together no matter where they is at!"

"Right!" says Apricotta with a nod as they continue to race along.

"I take it you must be part of this resistance, too," says Twilight upon hearing Applejack and Apricotta's conversation as she glances over at Aurora Mist.

"Apricotta and I are actually the founders of it," says Aurora Mist calmly. "I knew Yonaguni was doing bad things, but never just how bad until one night when I stumbled upon Apricotta trying to break into the palace to find her parents. She told me of everything Yonaguni was doing in the name of my father."

"I was going to say that you seemed quite unlike how I generally picture a princess," says Twilight impressed. "I-If that's okay to say…"

"I refuse to simply be one to sit back and do nothing," says Aurora as she thinks on it. "Though I must admit, most of the outside world is still very much unfamiliar to me. I've only been on the outside of the palace a few times. Usually public greetings and the few times I've managed to sneak out to meet with Apricotta on plans for what to do about Yonaguni."

"But you have wings," says Spike, pointing at the folded down wings on Aurora Mist's back poking through her dress. "Couldn't you just fly all over the place and explore?"

Aurora's face looks away sadly upon being asked this question, causing Twilight to glance back at Spike a bit annoyed that he apparently asked a question he probably shouldn't have, which he simply shrugs back confused.

"I…I can't fly," says Aurora sadly. "My father as you saw is an Earth pony. My mother…she left for the sky when I was but a filly, so I never really learned how to fly. My wings are basically just decorative."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Aurora," says Twilight.

"It's okay, I mean I can still kind of use them, but flying…"

"Aurora," speaks up Apricotta, motioning ahead towards a fork in the dungeon halls ahead.

"Right," she says as she and the other ponies come to a halt. "Now which way was it?"

"Ya mean you don't remember which way ta go!" asks Applejack in disbelief.

"It…It's been a while since I've had to use the secret exit," says Aurora embarrassed.

"Why don't we ask them?" asks Pinkie Pie cheerfully pointing behind the ponies to where a large group of black pajama-like clad ponies stand before them.

"Yonaguni's ninja ponies!" gasps Aurora in horror.

"Those are ninjas?" asks Pinkie Pie confused before laughing about it. "They look like they're in their jammies and ready for beddie bye!"

A horseshow flies by Pinkie's head as she says this and sticks into the wall where the hallway branches off, silencing Pinkie very quickly. The lead ninja pony holding several more in one hoof, ready to fling more at the escaping ponies.

"We were told you might assist the foreigners, Princess Aurora," speaks up the lead ninja pony. "We now have orders to deal with you AND them with extreme prejudice."

"You would choose to be Yonaguni's lapdogs, and enforce this insane hate towards foreigners?" growls Aurora in anger.

"Silly, they're not dogs," starts Pinkie Pie. "They're-"

Applejack quickly silences Pinkie with a hoof to her mouth.

"Now's not the time, sugah."

"Why would you chose to side with these outsiders?" asks the ninja pony, motioning towards Twilight and her friends. "All they bring is disaster to our land!"

"We are all ponies, one and the same," snaps back Aurora. "We just have different ways of doing things. Yonaguni has corrupted your minds with these untrue accusations."

"You obviously have not seen what these foreigners' friends are doing outside, have you?" asks the ninja pony, scoffing.

Twilight looks back at Applejack and Pinkie Pie, all equally concerned as they are obviously referring to Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity.

"But enough talk," says the ninja pony finally as all the other ninja ponies pull out various weapons. "You are to all come with us, or else!"

"Split up!" yells Aurora suddenly as she runs down the left path and the other ponies look at each and frantically separate into the two paths and run as well just as several horseshows hit the wall they were standing in front of.

Twilight with Spike and Pinkie Pie follow Aurora while Applejack following her cousin down the right path. The ninja ponies also split up down the separate paths and give chase.

"So what now?" asks Twilight as she runs alongside Aurora Mist again.

"I don't know," she says worried. "I didn't expect Yonaguni would send his ninja ponies after us so soon and now I don't even know if we're going down the right path to the exit!"

"Ah, man," says Spike flustered as he looks all over the surroundings as he continues to hold onto Twilight for dear life. "Why'd they make this place so complicated to get around in? You know, no direction signs, no real way of knowing where we're going?"

"It was designed to be an escape route for the Emperor and his aids as well as confuse possible invaders in case of such an incident happening," says Aurora. "Also to generally keep escapees from…well, escaping."

"Terrific," mutters Spike. "They ever think that it works _both_ ways?"

The group soon find themselves screeching to a halt as the path they're going down ends at a wall. The sound of hoof beats from the approaching ninja ponies echoing behind them.

"The right path!" snaps Aurora to herself as she slaps her forehead. "It was always the right path!"

"What now, Twilight?" asks Spike nervously.

"I guess we fight," says Twilight as she turns to face the approaching ninjas, her horn beginning to glow.

However, as Twilight does this, the wall next to the ponies suddenly is knocked over with a loud crash as Applejack and Apricotta emerge through it.

"Come on," yells Applejack with a motion into the way they have just opened.

"Well, that works, too," says Twilight as everyone runs through the hole and down the other pathway.

"Ah figured you were going the wrong way once we ran off," says Apricotta towards Aurora. "The right way tends to always be the _right_ way."

"Oh, oh, then that means we can do it again!" says Pinkie Pie excited as they ponies see yet another fork in the path ahead.

"Another fork!" gasps Spike.

"Well, right got us further then left," says Twilight as she looks to Aurora. "I'd guess right again?"

Aurora nods and the ponies then run to the right, still keeping ahead of the ninja ponies giving chase.

"We're gonna make it!" exclaims Applejack as the ponies notice a bright light towards the end of the long dark hallway. "Ah can see a light ahead!"

The ponies though again find themselves coming to a screeching halt as they again reach what seems to be a dead end with only a long shaft upward from which the bright light shines down from showing.

"I'm guessing left," says Twilight somberly.

"Right," answers Aurora equally dismal in reaction.

The ponies then turn to see the ninja ponies upon them. They squint their eyes at the ponies and prepare to strike.

"Looks like this is it," says Applejack as she bares back, ready to fight. "Nice ta see ya again even if it was brief, cuz."

"Likewise," says Apricotta as she also gets ready to fight the ninjas.

Just then, a wooden platform attached to a rope lift crashes down behind the ponies from the shaft above them with Cinnamon Swirl on it.

"Oh!" she exclaims excitedly. "It's the ponies from before! Are you down here looking for shiitake, too?"

Everyone raises an eyebrow briefly at what Cinnamon Swirl has just said before returning to draw their attention at the ninja ponies about to strike.

"Normally ah don't believe in miracles…," says Applejack in disbelief. "…but in this case…"

"Everyone get on now!" yells out Twilight as she runs to the platform, the other ponies following.

The ninja ponies jump at them to attack, but the platform then quickly zips back up the shaft as fast as it came down, the ninja ponies crashing into a huge pile where it once was.

The platform then snaps to a halt back in a part of the upper palace, that resembles a storage room and the ponies all shoot off into different parts of the room as it does.

"Wow!" says Cinnamon excitedly as she pokes out of a large beautifully decorated vase. "Are you guys some kind of a criminals?"

"Heck, no!" snaps Applejack in irritation as she rubs her back from the fall. "Them ninja ponies are the criminals!"

"Really? You guys were escaping the dungeon and usually only criminals would escape a dungeon, and since you were down there I'd guess that you were, but if you're not then why were you down there, and what are ninja ponies?"

"Them fellas dressed in black, that's who!" says Applejack in irritation at Cinnamon's Pinkie Pie-like behavior.

"Oh, why do they dress in black? Why not purple, or pink, or maybe green with red polka dots? What are those outfits even supposed to be?

"They look like they're dressed to go to bed," interjects Pinkie Pie as her head pops up out of the same vase Cinnamon Swirl is in, startling even her. "Just don't try and say that to their faces. They get kinda testy about it."

"At least the secret exit got us out of that dungeon," says Twilight with a sigh, ignoring to the two hyperactive ponies' discussion.

"No," says Aurora with worry. "That wasn't the secret exit."

"Come again?"

"We're back in the palace…we're still in danger," says Aurora, pointing for the nearby door. "We have to get out of here quickly!"

Apricotta then opens the door slowly and peeks out, looking for any guards. She doesn't see any and then motions for the other ponies to follow as they make their way back to the throne room area, coming in from the door on the opposite from which the Emperor did when they met him earlier.

"There should be a secret door we can take behind the throne that leads to a rear path out of the palace," says Aurora as she motions at the area she speaks of to the others. "We just need to sneak past the guards and then once we're out of here, we can then plan on what to do next."

"You can come to my restaurant outside the city!" exclaims Cinnamon Swirl loudly before the other ponies shush her.

"Right, then that's what we'll do," says Aurora as she then motions for everyone to move.

The guards continue to look forward, unconcerned about the doorways to their sides as the ponies slowly start to sneak along the wall to the back of the throne.

"Should we even ask how that Cinnamon Swirl gal got past the guards to get to where we were?" whispers Applejack to Twilight Sparkle.

"I think it's best left, much like with Pinkie Pie, not to question it, wouldn't you agree?" responds Twilight as they continue to sneak along past the various statues and decorations lining the throne room wall.

As they continue along, Spike notices a large beautiful blue jewel on one of the statues and stops. He quickly glances around briefly, licking his lips as he does, and then proceeds to grab hold of the jewel only to find it stuck. He then puts a bit more effort in, tugging at it repeatedly, rocking the statue back and forth.

The jewel finally pops free and he holds it up triumphantly, but then the statue, wobbling around a bit from the violent tugging suddenly starts to fall. Spike quickly drops the jewel and stops it, trying desperately to push it back up, but as he does, it starts to lean another way, causing him to again re-adjust where he's pushing it until finally it seems to stay put.

Spike sighs and wipes his brow in relief as he leans an arm against the side of the statue now, causing the statue to fall sideways, right into another statue with a loud crunch, in turn causing the next statue to fall over, and the next, and the next.

The ponies all come to a halt upon hearing the noise behind them and then proceed to watch as the statues around the throne room proceed to fall over and crumble like dominoes one by one until every single one has fallen over around the entire room. They all then turn to look at Spike, whom is holding the jewel again in his hands until he notices the ponies' glares and quickly hides it behind his back and offers a nervous smile.

Guards then quickly swarm the ponies. They huddle together a bit taken back by how quickly the guards have responded to their presence.

"Well, well, well…" says Yonaguni as he steps out from among the guards. "Lady Aurora, what ever are you doing with the foreigners? You're not trying to help them escape, are you?"

"Can it ya no-good weasel," snaps Apricotta in anger at the pony diplomat. "We all know about what you're trying to do with your little ninja army!"

"Ah…the foreign pony from a while back," says Yonaguni in disgust. "I thought your family had all left a long time ago."

"Ya darn well know where they are seeing as how you had those ninjerks kidnap them!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"What about the Emperor?" asks Twilight as she steps forth. "Aurora has been telling us ever since you showed up her father hasn't been the same."

"Lady Aurora is merely making up stories to try and cover for the simple fact that her father is growing old and becoming too weak to rule Neighpon anymore," says Yonaguni sternly as he looks over to Aurora Mist. "She simply cannot bear to except the truth."

"No," says Aurora, a rage building up inside of her now and she snaps. "No, the truth is, you did something to him! My father was _not_ frail, he was _not_ weak as you make him out to be, and he is _not_ old! He became that way once you came on as Prime Minister! Before that, I know no one even saw you around Neighpon so I know you're not a native Neighponian anymore then these ponies with me are and I also know you are up to no good and will stop you!"

"Dang, girl," says Applejack impressed as everyone just looks on at Aurora after her outburst in stunned silence.

All except for Yonaguni anyway as he looks at the still angered Aurora Mist calmly and then shrugs as he turns around to walk away.

"It is sad of me to have to say, but it would seem our fair young Princess has officially lost her mind," says Yonaguni as he offers another glance at Aurora. "Therefore, she must be incarcerated until proper diagnosis can be made."

"Wh-What!" exclaims Aurora in shock.

"The rest of these ponies… Imprisonment doesn't seem to suit them," says Yonaguni as he thinks to himself and smiles. "Perhaps placing them in the labor camp on the island of Saddle where they will be forced to mine for gold for the rest of their lives. If they try to escape from there, the surrounding waters full of dangers would make sure they wouldn't get very far."

"Oh!" exclaims Pinkie Pie excited. "Would we get to keep any gold we find?"

"Will they need a cook maybe?" asks Cinnamon Swirl. "I can make a terrific hay soup with dumplings!"

"You guys," groans Twilight in annoyance at the two similar ponies with similar personalities.

"By the way, Lady Aurora," says Yonaguni as he turns back to the royal pegasus. "You won't have to worry about things here while you're away. I will continue to do things in the name of your father until your time being diagnosed is complete…if it ever is."

"You…you," growls Aurora. "I won't let you ruin Neighpon!"

"Foreigners ruin Neighpon, I aim to fix it," snaps back Yonaguni. "You will see. Neighpon doesn't need any outsider ponies to survive or to thrive. Not even Princess Celestia!"

As Yonaguni says this though, the palace begins to shake, first a soft rumble, but it quickly begins to build up to a full-blown earthquake.

"What is going on!" exclaims Yonaguni in surprise as Rarity and Velvet Breeze suddenly burst through the throne room doors, a mob of ponies trying to follow them in before they quickly slam the doors shut to hold them back.

"I'm thinking that first dress you made should have been kept hidden until a few more were made," says Velvet Breeze with an exhausted sigh.

"Well, I knew my design changes to one of your kimonos could be a hit, but an entire city out to get one is a bit overwhelming even for me to produce in a short time," says Rarity as she wipes her brow and attempts to fix her frazzled mane. "It's fortunate we were able to duck into this large building after those ponies thrashed the store, to which I apologize deeply for."

"Well, I suppose it was in desperate need of a remodeling at some point," sighs Velvet Breeze as she then thinks fully on what Rarity has said. " Wait… Did you say a large building?"

Rarity and Velvet Breeze then notice where they are at and then see Twilight and friends surrounded by guards and Yonaguni whom look back in shocked silence.

"Oh!" gasps Rarity as she covers her face. "It looks like we've interrupted something."

"Y-Yes," adds Velvet Breeze as they attempt to back slowly away and back towards the throne room main doors. "We'll just be on our way now."

The unicorns turn to leave but are stopped by a couple guards and led back towards the rest of the group.

"I see things worked out well, Twilight, dear," says Rarity sarcastically. "Should I ask what happened?"

"I'll tell you later if there is a later," groans Twilight as she thinks again, on how the whole situation got started.

"Now, if there are no further interruptions," says Yonaguni before the main throne room doors are again thrust open with a loud bang as all the ponies that were chasing Rarity and Velvet Breeze come screaming by in terror followed by Fluttershy and Mint Tulip running in, quickly jumping behind some statue ruins as the Nue mob they encountered earlier in the forest run in.

Before any of the surprised guards can react, the panicking ponies and Nue are trampling right through them, knocking them all out and leaving Twilight and friends free, before continuing out through another doorway in the throne room, leaving with a loud crash.

"That was an experience," says Fluttershy as she pokes her head up from behind the statue. "I hope the others are okay."

"Fluttershy!" exclaims Twilight excitedly as she and the others run up to her. "You saved us!"

"I did?"

"Yeah, ya brought all those creatures in here to take out the guards fer us!" exclaims Applejack.

"Oh, no I didn't they weren't really nice creatures and Mint Tulip and I were running from them all across town and then we ran in here, and well, we just had good timing I guess," says Fluttershy as she looks down a bit embarrassed and lightly kicks a tiny pebble near her front leg.

"Who's Mint Tulip?" asks Twilight confused as everyone else thinks on the dumb luck they just had happen.

"Oh, she's my new friend I made in the forest," says Fluttershy, motioning behind her.

"I-Is it s-safe to come out now?" asks Mint Tulip as she peeks up slightly to see Twilight looking back at her and squeaks in fright as she ducks back down behind the statue.

"It's okay, Mint Tulip," says Fluttershy in an assuring tone. "These are the friends I was telling you about earlier."

"T-They are?" asks Mint Tulip as she pokes back up again and looks everyone over. "Even the little green one?"

"Hey!" snaps Spike. "I have a name, it's Spike!"

"Eep!" shrieks Mint Tulip, ducking down again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to anger you!"

"Don't mind Spike," says Twilight now, giving the baby dragon an annoyed glance. "He can be a bit of a pain sometimes when he wants to be."

"Hey!"

"Unbelievable," groans Yonaguni as he stands up, beaten up from the Nue trampling and approaching the ponies again. "You and your friends have a lot of dumb luck on your side I have to say, Lady Aurora."

"Perhaps it's divine intervention," says Aurora as she turns to face Yonaguni proudly.

"Divine intervention?" scoffs Yonaguni. "Next thing you will tell me is the sky is falling!"

Immediately upon Yonaguni saying this, the sound of something falling at extreme speed outside the palace is heard by all, when suddenly something crashes through the roof and right down into Yonaguni, leaving a crater where he stood.

The ponies all approach cautiously when out of the crater climb both Rainbow Dash and Firecracker.

"I told you to pull up, didn't I?" snaps Rainbow Dash at her opposite.

"You? I was the one who told you we shouldn't be trying to do tricks around the palace!" snaps back Firecracker. "There's way too many decorations around it to make good turns by!"

"No, I think you're just making up excuses, I-"

"Rainbow Dash!" exclaims Twilight as everyone lets out a sigh of relief to see the pegasus.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Twilight," says Rainbow Dash with a wave. "How'd your little meeting go?"

Rainbow Dash then notices all the guards laying about the throne room, the busted down doors, and demolished statues. She then chuckles to herself.

"Wow! Maybe I should have come with you guys after all!"

"We have our chance!" says Aurora Mist, motioning for the rear doorway. "Out the back now! There will be more guards coming before long."

"Huh?" asks Rainbow Dash confused as the ponies begin to run for behind the throne. "Where are we going?"

"It's a long story," says Applejack as she runs by. "Best we explain it to you when we're out of here!"

"Man, nopony ever tells me things right away," groans Rainbow Dash as she flies out of the crater and begins to follow the others before turning to Firecracker. "You wanna come along?"

"Why not?" questions Firecracker with a shrug as she flies up from the crater as well and follows the rainbow colored pegasus. "This could be fun."

The ponies then all exit behind the throne, the sound of stone moving open and then closing shortly after as they do.

Back by the crater, the ninja ponies suddenly appear out of puffs of smoke. They glance down at the open hole in the floor and then at each other before unsure of what to do when Yonaguni slowly pulls himself out of the hole, even more battered and bruised then before due to the impact with Rainbow Dash and Firecracker.

"Th-those…ponies," he growls. "Find them! See to it they never return! That they never even exist anymore!"

The ninja ponies at first seem surprised by this order, but then bow and then disappear as quickly as they appeared. Yonaguni looks around at the massive destruction done to the throne room and lets out a sinister laugh unlike what his pony appearance would seem to give as he suddenly transforms into a large monstrous centaur wearing ancient looking samurai armor similar to the Neighpon guards but much more covered with jagged spikes and edges.

"This is what happens when you trust foreign ponies," says the centaur with a chuckle as he then glances up at the statues of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna behind the throne and growls at it. "I will have my revenge on you for imprisoning me, Princess Celestia. I, Tirak, whom you dared to imprison all those centuries ago! Once I have fully created distrust and hate among all the Neighpon ponies, I will use them create my army of Dark Ponies to march across the world and conquer it! With the best part being that your little ponies are already helping me to achieve this goal!"

Tirak then begins to laugh to himself again, and a dark mist begins to exude from him out of the palace and into the town of Neighpon below where due to the incidents involving Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, most of it is in ruins. The Neighpon ponies that are suddenly struck by the strange mist instantly have their eyes become red and they become violent.

"Soon, all of Equestria will be mine!" laughs Tirak as the mist continues to spread.

To Be Continued…

Notes:

**Nue**- a legendary creature found in Japanese folklore. It is described as having the head of a monkey, the body of a raccoon dog, the legs of a tiger, and a snake as tail. According to legend, a nue can metamorphose into a black cloud and fly. Due to its appearance, it is sometimes referred to as a Japanese _chimera_. Nue are supposed to be bringers of misfortune and illness..

**Samue**- is the work clothing of a Japanese Zen monk.

Made from cotton or linen and traditionally dyed brown or indigo to distinguish them from formal vestments, samue are worn by monks performing labor duty such as temple maintenance and field work. In modern times they have become popular as general casual or work wear.

**Kimono**- a Japanese traditional garment worn by women, men and children. The word "kimono", which literally means a "thing to wear" (_ki_ "wear" and _mono_ "thing"), has come to denote these full-length robes. The standard plural of the word kimono in English is _kimonos_, but the unmarked Japanese plural _kimono_ is also sometimes used.

Kimono are T-shaped, straight-lined robes worn so that the hem falls to the ankle, with attached collars and long, wide sleeves. Kimono are wrapped around the body, always with the left side over the right (except when dressing the dead for burial), and secured by a sash called an _obi_, which is tied at the back. Kimono are generally worn with traditional footwear and split-toe socks.

Today, kimono are most often worn by women, and on special occasions. A few older women and even fewer men still wear the kimono on a daily basis. Men wear the kimono most often at weddings, tea ceremonies, and other very special or very formal occasions.

**Yonaguni**- a breed of horse native to the southwest islands of Japan, specifically Yonaguni Island. It is a small breed of pony height. It is also very rare, with fewer than 200 individuals known to live in Japan. It is one of eight horse breeds native to Japan. 

**Obi**- is a sash for traditional Japanese dress, keikogi (uniform for training) worn for Japanese martial arts, and a part of kimono outfits.

**Samurai**- is the term for the military nobility of pre-industrial Japan. They were generally known to be soldiers of noble birth whom followed the code of bushido and served a daimyo (lord).

**Tirak**- a villain originally from the original My Little Pony cartoon episode "Rescue at Midnight Castle". He is a centaur that kidnaps ponies to turn them into demons to pull his Chariot of Darkness to bring the night that never ends.

Here he has been tweaked to be fit into the Friendship is Magic series and is now an ancient demon whom Princess Celestia dealt with long ago that has broke free again.


End file.
